The Long Awaited Reunion
by BostonBabe
Summary: When Diane Chambers returns to Cheers to give Sam news that may change his life forever, she finds that everything is not quite what she expected.
1. Default Chapter

The Long Awaited Reunion 

Chapter One- An Unexpected Visitor 

( Cheers present day) 

Cliff: ( to Woody) I don't know Woody the whole theory that multiple personalities is a real illness is questioned by several well known doctors across the country. You know not many people know that- (he is interrupted by Norm coming in the door) 

Norm: Afternoon everybody. 

All: NORM!!! 

Woody: What going on Mr. Peterson? 

Norm: No Woody the question is what's going in Mr. Peterson. And do you know what the answer to that question is Woody? 

Woody: No what is going in Mr. Peterson? 

Norm: ( with a look of annoyance) just give me a beer Woody (takes a mug full of beer from Woody). 

Sam: ( coming our of his office) Well guess who I just talked to ( he takes a bottle of water from under the bar and opens it to take a sip). 

Norm: Who Sammy? 

Sam: Fraiser. Yeah he and his brother are attending this book conference thing in Boston and he said he's gonna stop in. ( Carla walks in from the pool room with an empty tray of glasses) 

Carla: Oh great two egg-heads in the bar, I thought we were rid of them ( she sets the tray on the bar). 

Sam: Oh c'mon Carla you like Fraiser ( he takes another drink of water). 

Carla: Since when Sammy? The only time I ever liked him was when he was standing on a window ledge threatening to jump when Lilith left him. 

Sam: Ok Carla just try not to be too mean ( she takes a tray of glasses that are now full and walks back into the pool room) 

Norm: Did Fraiser say when he was stopping by Sammy? 

Sam: Uh yeah he said he was calling from a cab a couple minutes away so he should be here any minute now. 

(The door opens and Fraiser walks in accompanied by a shorter man who looks somewhat like him). 

Sam: Fraiser! ( Fraiser walks over to the bar stool that he always used to sit at and the man follows) It's good to see ya'! How ya' been doing? This must be your brother. 

Fraiser: Well it's good to see you too Sam. Yes this is my brother Dr. Niles Crane. Niles, you remember Sam Malone you met him in Seattle. 

Niles: ( he shakes Sam' hand) Yes hello Sam nice to see you again, Fraiser's told me so much about you since we last met. 

Sam: ( laughing a little) Oh yeah? What'd he tell you? 

Niles: ( glances a bit nervously at Fraiser but then decides to continue) Well from what I've heard you're quite the ladies man. 

Sam: Well... ( he is wearing a smile of fake modesty) 

Cliff: What? Sammy is no "ladies man" ( he stands up as if to walk over to Niles). 

Norm: Whoa Whoa, Cliffy, let me handle this one. Woody pour me another beer. ( Woody does and hands it to Norm who takes a sip before continuing) Sam is the King of Babes. No woman on earth can resist him. He has 27 volumes of "the little black book" ( Sam gives a small laugh). 

Niles: (rather sarcastically) Well I had no idea we were in the presence of royalty. 

Fraiser: ( sensing the tension in the room) Well Sam sorry we have to go so soon bu twe still have to go visit Frederick before the conference tonight. Maybe we'll see you later tonight. 

Sam: Ok bye Frais. Nice to meet you Niles. 

Niles: Yes you too. 

Fraiser: Good- bye everyone. 

( Fraiser and Niles get their coats and leave.) 


	2. Fraiser's Surprise

Chapter 2- Fraiser's Surprise 

(Fraiser and Niles are in a big auditorium, they look at their ticket stubs to see where they're supposed to be sitting) 

Fraiser: Oh Niles here we are, row E seats 12 and 13. 

Niles: Ok good but I have to be on the end, you know with my neck problem and all... 

Fraiser: Oh whatever just sit down it's about to start. ( Fraiser gets in and discovers a pretty blonde sitting next to him. However he can only see the back of her head because she is turned talking to someone he can't see. He accidentally drops a pen he had been carrying and it rolls under her seat.) 

Blonde: Now honey this will only last a couple of hours and if you're a good- (she is interrupted by Fraiser) 

Fraiser: Excuse me forgive me for interrupting but I seemed to have- (she turns her head and he realizes who she is)(he gasps) Diane? 

Diane: Fraiser! What are you doing here? 

Fraiser: Well I could ask you the same thing ( he has a look of disbelief upon his face). 

Diane: Well I- ( she is interrupted as a man walks on stage, the conference has begun and she is unable to finish her sentence) 

(a couple of hours later everyone in the auditorium is getting up, the conference is over) 

Diane: Well as I was saying I'm here because, well you know how I'm a writer, I like to go to al of the important book conferences. 

Fraiser: Well that's great, the last time I saw you was in Seattle. You were putting on that play. How's it coming? (before she can answer Niles taps Fraiser on the shoulder) 

Niles: Fraiser we'd better be going. It's almost- 

Fraiser: Oh yes I almost forgot! Niles you remember Diane Chambers. (suddenly he spots a ring on her left ring finger) Well maybe it's not Chambers anymore. Diane I noticed the ring. 

Diane: Oh well I'm engaged. In fact my fiancé is here with me. ( she turns looking for him. he is sleeping 2 seats away from where she was sitting. a little girl is in the seat in between them also sleeping, she taps them both on the shoulder gently) Oh get up you two, it's over and I want you both to meet someone ( they stir awake and the little girl sleepily rubs her eyes). Fraiser this is my fiancé, Shawn Malley. Shawn this is one of my old friends from Boston, Fraiser Crane. 

Fraiser: (pompously) Well Dr. Fraiser Crane actually.(The man looks amazingly like Sam) You look familiar, have we met? 

Diane: Oh well you probably remember him from my play. He played Stan. 

Fraiser: (he has a look like someone had told a slightly funny joke) Oh yes I remember him. And who is this? ( he looks and the little girl who is quietly sitting in her seat) 

Diane: Oh, Fraiser this is my daughter Samantha. 

Fraiser: ( he bends down to shake the little girls hand) Well hello S- Samantha did you say? 

Diane Umm, yes that's her name. ( she looks rather nervous) 

Fraiser: Hi Samantha. How old are you? 

Samantha: ( she looks up at her mother, but Diane doesn't say anything) Well I turned 9 years old on January 30. It's very nice to meet you Dr. Crane. ( she is very mature for her age, but that is to be expected since Diane raised her) 

Fraiser: (to Diane) 9 years old? That's about the time when- does that mean? 

Diane: ( she knows that Fraiser has figured it out and she lowers her voice) Yes Fraiser that's right she's Sam's ( she looks at Fraiser not knowing what his reaction will be). 

Fraiser: Does Sam know about this? 

Diane: Well- 

Fraiser: You mean he doesn't? Just how long were you planning on keeping this from him? 

Diane: Oh don't think I didn't try to tell him. I did, several times actually but- 

Fraiser: Well you are going to tell him tonight aren't you? You are in Boston, it's the perfect opportunity. Niles and I said we would stop back in at Cheers and you can come with us. 

Diane: No Fraiser I can't not tonight. It's not the right time. 

Fraiser: Diane, you have taken 9 years of happiness and joy from Sam. He has been, well, miserable for 9 years because of you. If you don't tell him I will. 

Diane: ( she looks as if she is about to cry) Well I suppose now is as good a time as any. I want him to hear it from me. But let me tell Samantha. ( she turns to her daughter) Samantha honey, mommy has a surprise for you. 

Samantha: Ooh, do we get to go back to the hotel and swim in the pool? 

Diane: Umm well no, but I promise you'll like the surprise. Now come on we're going to with Frias- ( she gives a little cough) _Dr_. Crane. 

(they exit the auditorium and leave for Cheers. 


	3. An Unexpected Visitor Part two

Chapter 3- An Unexpected Visitor Part Two 

(Cheers, footsteps can be heard coming down the cement steps to the bar. The door opens and Fraiser comes in first.) 

Sam: Fraiser, I didn't think you'd be back so soon. 

Fraiser: Well Sam, I've brought someone here to see you ( he turns to the door). Come in please. 

(Carla is turned away from the door but can still "sense Diane's presence" as she enter the bar with a nervous look on her face." 

Carla: Sammy a dark shadow just fell over the earth. Something evil is in this bar ( Sam quickly puts his hands over her eyes but she can still hear Diane). 

Diane: Yes it's nice to see you too Carla. 

Carla: Ahhhhhh!!! Sammy, Sammy wake me up! Sam this is the worst nightmare I've every had! 

Sam: Woody, Norm, take her into my office would you please? 

Woody: Sure thing Sam ( they continue to cover Carla's eyes and then lead her into Sam's office). 

Diane: Really it's been 10 years now, I though she would be over that. 

Sam: Well you know Carla. Anyway, what're you doing here? 

Diane: Well, ummm, Sam I really think we should talk about this in private.( she glances at Fraiser) 

Sam: Oh, uh, ok ( he begins to walk toward his office but remembers that Carla's there). Why don't we go up to Melvilles? 

Diane: Okay that sounds all right ( they go up the stairs to Melvilles and as soon as they're out of sight Shawn, Niles and Samantha enter). 

(Upstairs at Melvilles Sam and Diane sit in a booth facing each other.) 

Sam: so what is it you wanted to talk about? 

Diane: Well it's not east for me to say ( she suddenly get a dreamy look on her face). It seems like just yesterday we were siting here at Melvilles. Both of our "spouses" had left us we were both terribly lonely. Do you remember that day Sam? 

Sam:( with that "Sammy about to get some look) Oh boy do I. When we...and the way you...and oh...( he closes his eyes for a minute but then clears his throat) Uh yeah I remember it. Why? 

Diane: Well you remember how we- well of course you remember. Oh Sam I don't know how to tell you this ( she looks down at her hands that are resting on her lap before looking into Sam's eyes). Sam you have a daughter. 

Sam: What!?! 

Diane: Yes well that night as it turns out I got pregnant. 

Sam: You didn't tell me this for 9 years ( he was beginning to get angry)? 

Diane: Well Sam I tried. I tried so many times. I wanted you to be a part of her life. But it's just that she's a very delicate little girl and- 

Sam: Why didn't you tell me? 

Diane: Oh I don't know Sam ( tears streaming down her face). Because I was afraid, selfish, because I didn't know how, I never found the right time. 

Sam: So for 9 years now I've had a daughter, someone I can hold and protect. Someone I could have given all my love to, in- instead of trying to have a baby with Rebecca? I- 

Diane: You tried to what? ( she wears a look of disbelief and mixed confusion and guilt) 

Sam: Well yeah I mean, okay for a little while after you left I was fine. But then I panicked. I started to look at my life and what did I have? No wife, no kids nothing that really mattered. Just a bar and well, I don't know a broken dream of being with you. Well we, Rebecca and I, realized that it was a mistake and we eventually just quit trying. 

Diane: ( she begins to cry all over again) Oh Sam I feel so terrible ( sniffling). It's just I didn't want to add one more "surprise" to Samantha's- 

Sam: Samantha? Is that her name? 

Diane: Yes Samantha Eileen Malone. Samantha, well, after you and Eileen after my grandmother. 

Sam: Oh that's great, Samantha. 

Diane: Anyway as I was saying she already has enough to deal with. I mean with me getting married and us moving to New York. 

Sam: Wait, wait, what'd you say? Getting married moving to New York? Well this is just one too many surprises for me too. 

Diane: Oh Sam, well yes I've been engaged for almost a month now and we moved to New York a couple of months ago. All these changes have been very hard for Samantha and I'm sure you can see why I didn't want to rush over and introduce her to her father whom she hasn't seen in 9 years. 

Sam: Yeah well maybe, but _engaged_ Diane? 

Diane: Sam that's not important right now. Right now I just want you to meet her. 

Sam: Well how soon can I come to New York? 

Diane: Umm she's right downstairs actually. 

Sam: Oh I don't know Diane. How does she feel about this? 

Diane: Oh it's all right with her I'm sure. She knows everything about you, she'll be more than happy to see you. 

Sam: (he hesitates but then makes up his mind) Okay then let's go. 

( they get up from the table and head down to the bar where Samantha, and Shawn are waiting.) 


	4. Little surprises can mean big changes

Chapter 4- Little Surprises can Mean Big Changes 

(Sam and Diane come quietly down the stairs back to the bar. Carla is in the corner trying to persuade Shawn not to marry "the evil one" and Fraiser and Niles sit at a table near them talking to Samantha.) 

Diane: Samantha, can you come here please sweetheart? 

Samantha: Yes mommy ( she gets up and Diane takes her daughter's hand). We're just going to go in here for a minute ( she points to Sam's office and Samantha nods her head. They walk over and enter the office). 

Diane: Honey come here and sit down. I want you to meet someone very special ( Diane leads Samantha to the couch and she sits down. Sam waits nervously as he closes the door to the office). Samantha, sweetheart, this is your daddy. 

Samantha: (she looks up at Sam with a strange look on her face. She stands up and walks over to him) Daddy? 

Sam: (he gets on to his knees so that he can see her better. She looks so much like him. Her light brown shoulder length hair that's slightly wavy, dark brown eyes. A mini him except she has her mother's nose and etiquette.) Umm, yeah. I'm your dad.(Diane sits down on Sam's desk.) 

Samantha: (she puts her arms around Sam's neck and hugs him. Sam doesn't quite know what to do. He looks up at Diane who nods slowly. Sam hesitates for another moment but then hugs her back. Diane quietly begins to cry.) Daddy, why didn't you come to find me? (she lets go of him and looks into his eyes. Sam looks hurt and not wanting to tell the truth to the question she had just asked, answers her.) 

Sam: Well Samantha I wanted to (he looks at Diane quickly who is still crying) but I couldn't not for a long time. But I love you and I'm here now. 

Samantha: Okay. I love you too Daddy. 

(they hug again and Sam looks relieved and happier than he ever has before. He takes his little girl by the hand and walks out into the bar.) 

Sam: Everyone, I would like you all to meet Samantha Eileen Malone, my daughter ( Carla turns around to stare at Sam, Norm chokes on his beer, Cliff stops talking and Woody takes no notice of what Sam just said). 

Carla: (from the floor) The King is Dead! The King is Dead! ( she is gasping for air) 

Norm: What do you mean daughter Sammy? 

Sam: (turns to look at Norm) Oh come on Norm, _daughter_ (he picks up Samantha and kisses her cheek). It turns out that I have a kid with Diane ( a loud gasp/squeal can be heard from where Carla is laying. Cliff comes over to take a look.). 

Cliff: Ah, she looks like you Sammy. You know it's a little known fact that offspring usually inherit- 

Sam: Yeah, yeah okay Cliff. Hey Woody didn't you hear me ( Sam is still holding his daughter)? 

Woody: Yeah I heard you Sam. Daughter, congratulations. 

Sam: Well thank you Woody ( he can tell that Woody is busy with something). Samantha will you go over there with Fraiser for a minute I want to talk to Di- mommy. 

Samantha: Oh you mean Dr. Crane? 

Sam: Uh yeah whatever ( Samantha walks over to the table where Fraiser is sitting, Sam goes back into his office where Diane is waiting). 

Sam: (to Diane, who is still crying) Thank you so much. You know I really wanted to stay mad at you but I just can't. I never thought that I could love someone so much. Hey, hey what's wrong (he just notices that she's crying)? 

Diane: Oh Sam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long ( he takes her in his arms to comfort her). 

Sam: Oh honey it's all right everything is all right now. How did you do this alone for nine years? 

Diane: ( still in Sam's embrace) Well it wasn't easy but for the last month or so I've had help from Shawn. 

Sam: (he lets go of her) Shawn? 

Diane: Oh, hmm, yes you remember I told you about my fiancé. 

Sam: Oh yeah, I want to meet this guy. Is he here ( he stands up)? 

Diane: Umm, yes but I don't think that's such a good idea (she also stands up wiping tears from her eyes and trying to compose herself). 

Sam: Well (he laughs a little) I do. 

(Sam walks out of the office determined to meet Diane's new "man". Diane looks worried but hurries after him, afraid of what might happen next.) 


	5. the Second meeting didn't go so well

Chapter 5- The Second meeting didn't go as well 

(Sam throws open the door of his office and strides out looking purposeful. Diane hurries after him.) 

Diane: Sam! Sam wait ( she runs in front of him wanting to get to Shawn before Sam does. They are there in no time and Diane hastily introduces the two)! Shawn this is Sam Malone. Sam this is Shawn Malley. (Shawn get up from his seat. Sam and Shawn look each other up and down, sizing each other up.) 

Sam: So you're Shawn, Diane's fiancé? ( he walks around Shawn surveying him. Everything and everyone else in the bar seem to be suspended in time.) 

Shawn: Yeah, and you're the famed Sam Malone? (Diane covers her eyes but peeks out from behind them. Shawn circles Sam. It's uncanny how much they look alike. One six foot three and a half the other six foot four, both have thick dark hair and they dress similarly.) 

Sam: Yeah I am. 

Shawn: Okay cool wanna go shoot some pool? 

Sam: Yeah sure ( the whole bar breathes a sigh of relief as the two men walk back to the pool room. They look even more alike from the back.) 

Diane: Whew! That didn't go half as bad as I expected ( she bends down to where Carla is still laying on the floor). Oh Carla get up this is really getting ridiculous. You have to face the facts. Sam and I are connected forever now, there's no getting around that. 

Carla: (she gets up) Okay, okay Dye-ane ( she puts special emphasis on the word "dye" and touches her hair as she says it.)You're right. But don't think that this means I won't insult you. 

Diane: Oh I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Carla: Besides I don't have to worry about you anymore. 

Diane: Oh well that's good- wait Carla why exactly don't you have to worry about me? 

Carla: Because you're taken! Well I never saw why anyone liked you in the first place but you're getting married. Besides Sammy would never take you back after what you did to him. Keeping Samantha from him for nine years? You're just lucky you have her because if you didn't I doubt he would even talk to you. 

Diane: Well Carla none of this matters now. Sam's met his daughter, I'm getting married, and we're a lot closer now, so- 

Carla: Wait, wait, wait what'd you mean closer? 

Diane: Oh don't worry Carla, not in Boston.  


Carla: Well thank god for that ( she walks off. Suddenly shouts can be heard from the pool room.) 

Sam: (from the back room) She could never be as happy with you as she was with me! 

Shawn:( also from the back room) Are you kidding me? She is 10 times happier with me than she ever was with you! (Samantha looks up at her mother with wide eyes) 

Diane: It's okay honey you stay here and mommy will go take care of this. 

Samantha: Okay mommy but please hurry up I'm getting very tired. 

Diane: Okay Ill be just a second ( she hurries off into the pool room. When she gets there she finds Sam and Shawn standing inches apart looking at each other with hatred.) 

Diane: What is going on here?! (Sam turns around) 

Sam: Diane who were you happier with? Him or me? 

Diane: Well actually neither of you- (she gets very nasty looks from both of them) I mean, why does it matter? 

Shawn: (he walks over and puts his arms around Diane) Because ( he gives her a small kiss on the cheek but it looks rather awkward) this bozo thinks that he made you happier than I do. 

Sam: Except I know better. We made a baby together. I make her happier. 

Diane: Listen can we please just drop this nonsense? And speaking of my-, _our_ daughter Sam can you go wait with her? I need to talk to Shawn alone for a minute (Sam gives Shawn a strange look but walks out in the bar to where his daughter is). 

Sam: (out by the table Samantha is sitting at) Uh, do you guys mind if I, ah, take Samantha for a minute. 

Fraiser: No of course not Sam, after all she is your daughter (Sam takes her by the hand and goes into his office where she stands patiently by the couch). 

Sam: Hey I think I have so books or something around here. Uh, do you want to read one with me? 

Samantha: Umm, okay (Sam sits on the couch and Samantha climbs up on his lap). 

(meanwhile back in the pool room) 

Shawn: WE should get married tomorrow. The sooner we get married the sooner all our problems will be solved. 

Diane: Our problems won't just go away if we get married! 

Shawn: What's wrong? Don't you love me? don't you want to marry me? 

Diane: Of course I do! 

Shawn: Well then marry me, marry me tomorrow. 

Diane: Okay. 

Shawn: All right then. Let's go get Samantha, then we can go back to the hotel and get a flight to New York in the morning. 

Diane: Well I don't know- (she tries to stop him but he is already walking off by the time she started to say something. She walks out of the back room to find Shawn talking to Fraiser and Niles. She walks into Sam's office. Sam is asleep and so is Samantha, her head is on his chest and Sam's arms are around her. An open book is almost falling out of his hands. She takes one lone look at them and almost breaks down again. She shakes them both gently awake.) 

Diane: Samantha sweetheart, I know it's late and you're tired but we're going to go back to the hotel now and you can get some rest. Say good-bye to daddy. 

Samantha: ( she looks very tired but bounces quickly up) But I'm not sleepy and we haven't finished the book! 

Diane: Well honey- 

Sam: Listen Samantha it's okay. You go with mom and we can finish the book tomorrow. 

Samantha: Okay Daddy (she smiles). 

Diane: Actually, Samantha, Shawn and I are going to fly back to New York tomorrow. 

Sam: (takes her by the arm and turns her around) What the hell do you mean you're going back to New York tomorrow? 

Diane: Sam we'll be back next weekend. You can see Sa- 

Sam: Oh no. Oh no no no Diane. I just met my daughter that I didn't know about for nine years! I am not waiting for next weekend to spend time with her! 

Diane: Well Shawn and I think it would be best if we got married tomorrow in New York (she tries to keep her voice down but Samantha can still hear them talking). 

Samantha: I don't want you to marry Shawn! I love daddy! Why can't you marry daddy? 

Diane: Samantha I can't. We've talked about his before. I love Shawn and I'm going to marry him. Now come on sweetie we have to go now ( she looks as if she feels terrible for doing this but she does it anyway). Say good-bye. 

Samantha: (she goes over and hugs Sam's legs. She is not very tall obviously but Sam beds down so that he can fully hug her). 

Sam: Good-bye Samantha ( he looks so unlike himself at that moment that Diane can barely recognize him). Okay I-I'll se you next weekend. I lo- I lo- ( he laughs for a minute and then looks up at Diane) thought I was talking to you there for a minute! I love you Samantha. 

(Diane takes her daughter's hand once again and walks out of Sam's office. Sam follows them. They walk over to Shawn and the three of them walk out, Samantha held in Diane's arms and Shawn in the lead. Samantha is already beginning to nod off. Sam stand behind the bar wondering if the woman, well now two women he loves will leave him yet another time.) 


	6. What he should have done before

Chapter 6- What He Should Have Done Before 

(Sam watches them leave. He can see two pairs of feet climb the stone steps outside the entrance to the bar. It only takes him two seconds after he can no longer see them to do what he should have done 10 years ago. He picks up the phone and dials what seems to be a very long number.) 

Sam: Yeah, hi, can I get one ticket to New York City to leave either tonight or early tomorrow morning? (he waits for a reply) Whoa! How much? Oh (sighs) okay I'll take it. Yeah thanks. Say you wouldn't happen to have plans for ton- (stops and looks at the phone which is now making a making the beeping noise phones make when the other person has hung up already, he hangs up the phone and quickly runs over to the door to put his coat on.) 

Carla: (returning from a table she was waiting on) Sammy! What're you doing? 

Sam: What I should have done- (he pauses for a minute) 10, and 15 years ago! Wish me luck! (he runs out the door leaving Carla looking dumbfounded.) 

Carla: Good Luck. 

(Later that night Sam is sitting on a practically deserted airplane. The only other people on the plane are in business suites and are either sleeping or talking on their cell phones. Sam looks around and waves timidly to a Japanese man. All he gets is a stern look back. He sighs and looks out the window into the dark night sky wondering if what he will soon attempt to do will actually work this time.) 


	7. Rescue me again

Chapter 7- Rescue me... again 

(The next day Diane is about to wed Shawn. They are getting married in what looks to be a small white chapel. Diane waits in a small room in the back of the church. She wears a dress that looks a lot like the one she wore when she was going to marry Sam. Shawn is standing near the minister who is marrying them, an unhappy looking Samantha at his side. A few minutes later it is time for Diane to enter the church. She opens the double doors and starts to walk slowly down the aisle shutting them quietly behind her. She gets about half way when she can hear a faint creaking noise behind her. She smiles graciously at Shawn, the minister, and her daughter before turning around and walking back into the room. When she get there she sees Sam standing there, tall as ever waiting for her. Rescuing her, for the second time.) 

Diane: ( she runs over and hugs Sam, something he wasn't expecting her to do) Sam! What are you doing here?! 

Sam: I've saved you before and I'm doing it again. You're not going to make this mistake. (he pauses for a couple of seconds) You belong with me. (Diane has that "awww Sam" look on) 

Diane: Awww Sam. 

Sam: Tell me you don't want to marry this guy. 

Diane: (she begins to cry slightly) No, I don't. I don't want anything he wants, we don't have the same dreams, hopes, goals. He wants Samantha and I to travel around with him while he pursues his acting career. I want to settle down. 

Sam: I can give you that.  


Diane: I want a home that I can be proud of, not some apartment. 

Sam: I can give you that. 

Diane: I want more kids, a family. 

Sam: (looks very sincere) I can give you that. 

Diane: ( drops the bouquet she had been holding and hugs Sam again) Oh Sam! (she has stopped crying by now) The only reason I was even with Shawn in the first place is because you two are analogous. 

Sam: Ok yeah whatever, now do you want to make out? 

Diane: _Sam! _

Sam: Oh come on! 

Diane: Well I won't make out with you but I will kiss you. (she kisses him, a long sweet, beautiful kiss just like the always used to. filled with passion and lust. it seems to last forever until Shawn bursts through the door) 

Shawn: What is going on here? ( Sam and Diane break away quickly, as Samantha comes into the room) 

Samantha:(jumping up and down) Yay!!! 

Diane: (turning to Shawn) Shawn I know that this must be terrible for you but I'm sorry, I can't marry you. I'm in love with Sam and he loves me. (she turns to Sam) Don't you Sam? 

Sam:(hesitates for several minutes. Diane looks very hurt and like she is about to cry) 

Diane: Sam can't you say it? After all these many years, can't you bring yourself to say you love me? 

Samantha: Daddy? (she goes over to Sam, grabs his hand and pulls him down to her eye level.) Daddy it's very easy, listen to me. Mommy- I mean Diane, I love you. See? Now you try. (Sam stands up and looks into Diane's eyes) 

Sam: Diane, (glances over at Samantha who nods her head) I love you. ( they kiss again and Samantha smiles with satisfaction) 

Shawn: What?! What do you mean? Diane? 

Diane: Oh Shawn, I'm sorry. I told you I can't marry you. I've done some thinking and I've figured out that the only reason I was with you is because you were a very close parallel to Sam. 

Shawn: What? 

Sam: I know! Does she do that with you too? 

Shawn: Yeah! She does! But I still want to marry her. Diane I guess this is it. You can come and get your things in the morning. (he storms out, angrily shutting the door behind him) 

Diane: Oh Sam I've missed you so much! ( she hugs him) 

Sam: (still hugging) Yeah I've missed you too. ( he suddenly get down on one knee taking her hand in his. with his other hand he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring) Diane, I've waited too long for this. Will you marry me? 

Diane: (with surprise) Oh Sam! (hesitates) No. ( the expression on Sam's face turns to his "crazy look". he stands up and drops her hand and looks straight into her eyes.) 

Sam: NO?! _No? _You know Diane I'm tired of your games, 15 years later and you still say no to me! ( he turns and walks to the door, opening it. before he leaves he turns back to Diane) CALL ME WHEN YOU HAVE A CUSTODY ARRANGEMENT! 

Diane: Sam wait, let me ex- (he's gone) 

(Diane begins to cry and Samantha who is also crying runs over and hugs her mom around the waist. Secretly Diane wonders if that was the last chance she would ever have to be Mrs. Sam Malone.) 


	8. Something totally unlike her

Chapter 8- Something totally unlike her 

(That night Sam walks into Cheers after catching a very late flight back to Boston. He looks sad, tired, defeated. He walks behind the bar. Norm is the only one still there, he looks at him.) 

Sam: Norm, how many women have I had? 

Norm: Thousands Sammy, why? 

Sam: Well all those women I've nailed, all those thousands of women and the one I thought I'd never see again, the one I thought was gone forever, the one that left _me, _was the one who got pregnant. Why did she have to be the one Norm? (Norm get up and walks to where Sam has just sat down at the table by the door.) 

Norm: Well maybe because she is in fact _the_ one Sam. 

Sam: Yeah maybe, wait what? I don't know Norm. 

Norm: Sammy what happened? 

Sam: I went there, New York, and I stopped Diane's wedding and then I proposed ( there is a long silence as Sam stops talking) 

Norm: And....? 

Sam: And what? She said no, like always. She said no again. So I came back here. 

Norm: Do you love her? 

Sam: What? No! I don't know, yeah. And I want to be a part of Samantha's life. You saw me, I always wanted kids and now I have one, so... ( he trails off putting his hands over his eyes and rubbing them tiredly) God why did she have to get pregnant? Why do I love her? 

Norm: Sammy remember what I told you 10 years ago when we all smoked those cigars, when Diane left again? About love? 

Sam: Yeah, what you said about my true love, you meant Cheers right? 

Norm: I don't know I was just hoping you could refresh my memory, I don't remember. But I'm glad you figured it out (he pats Sam on the shoulder). Look Sam all I'm saying is that if things are meant to be with you and Diane it'll work itself out. You gotta give it time Sammy. 

Sam: Yeah thanks Norm, I'll see you tomorrow. 

Norm: (his finger is to his lips) Yeah but this is strictly off the record. You know. 

(Sam nods his head and Norm leaves. Sam goes into his office and sits in his chair. He closes his eyes and thinks about when Diane was still working at Cheers. His mind flashes over memories of when they first met, their fights, her smile, their kisses, his proposals and her declining his proposals. He can see the house they one owned and the dreams e once had. He opens his eyes and gets up from the chair. He leaves his office turning off the light and closing the door behind him. He walks across to the door and turns off the lights in the bar and leaves.) 

(The next day at Cheers, Woody is behind the bar, Carla is serving drinks to a table in the corner and Norm and Cliff are discussing something totally pointless and irrelevant to the topic at hand. A pretty normal day at Cheers.) 

Woody: Where's Sam today? I didn't see him come in. Did he come back from New York? 

Norm: (stops having a loudest burping contest with Norm long enough to answer Woody) No he came in early this morning and locked himself in his office, he hasn't come out since (he turns to Cliff and burps). 

Woody: (pouring a drink) Things didn't go so well with Ms. Chambers? 

Norm: Well- (he is interrupted as Sam comes out of his office. He looks a little wobbly and his face is stubbly. He's wearing the same clothes he had on the day before. Carla turns around and sees him.) 

Carla: Whoa! Sammy, what happened to you? 

Sam: Nothing Carla ( turns to Woody). Can I have a beer please Woody? ( everyone in the bar turns around in shock) 

Carla: (she runs over in front of Sam and puts her arms out as if to protect him) Sam NO! Woody can I have some coffee please. Sam you've been drinking! You're drunk! 

Sam: (he tries to go around her but she blocks his attempts) No just hung over. Carla, will you please leave me alone? I am an adult I can take care of myself. 

Carla: (takes a cup of coffee from Woody) This is not taking care of yourself! Sam you promised me you'd never drink again. What happened? 

Sam: Nothing Carla, there's nothing anymore. Diane won't marry me, I'm never going to see my daughter again ( he looks into the cup of coffee but doesn't drink it, instead sitting it on the bar). 

Carla: (with fury) I knew it! I knew this is all her fault! I hate her! I'm going to kill that skinny blonde- ( breaks off) Look what she's done to him! 

(Carla continues to rage and Diane quietly comes in the door. Norm see her first and puts his fingers to his lips signaling for her to be quiet. He carefully gets up and walks over to Carla, followed by Cliff and Woody. They grab her before she can realize who just arrived.) 

Carla: (screams) She's here!!! (she fights to break free but they keep a strong hold, dragging her into the pool room to calm down. Sam realizes who just walked in.) 

Sam: (putting his hands out in front of him) No. No, no, no. I don't want to talk to you ( he backs up) Stay away from me. (of course being Diane she comes over to him insisting that they talk. Sam sighs and walks into his office with his coffee in hand. Diane follows.) 

Sam: Look, all I want from you is to bring Samantha to Boston so I can see her. 

Diane: Let me just explain-, Sam what happened to you? Have you been drinking? ( she looks very surprised and upset) 

Sam: I had a rough night last night. 

Diane: Oh Sam I was afraid something like this might happen. But you didn't even let me explain before you walked off back there in New York ( she sighs and sits down on the couch). That wasn't where I wanted to be proposed to, not like that. It wasn't the right time. I should have thought about you before I said no. I'm sorry. 

Sam: Well thank you. But don't you think that this explanation means I'm going to propose to you again. I've done that for the last time. 

Diane: (looks very sad and as her eyes start to water she looks down. She starts to talked and sounds like she's as if she can't) Oh, oh I know that Sam. I thought that was my last chance and I don't expect you to. By the way you didn't take the ring you gave me. I noticed it's the one you gave me the first time we were engages (she holds the ring out to Sam who takes it and looks at it closely). 

Sam: Yep and this is the real thing not a fake. (looks at her) You know for awhile back then I actually thought we might get married. Thought we were finally coming to our senses, like it was gonna work. I should have known better I guess. 

Diane:(she's really crying now) I was never truly happy after I left you, both times. But it was worse the second time. I had something there to remind me of you, every minute of every day. And of course you know that I only was with Shawn because he reminded me of you. It was terrible. I don't know why I didn't come back sooner. Things could've been different, better. I know this though ( she looks into his eyes). I never want to leave you again. Will you marry me? 

Sam: (he looks totally and completely surprised, and for a minute can't speak. But then he finds his tongue) What? Diane no, this is not how you want it. I should be asking you! 

Diane: No Sam, you're not going to and you've already asked me enough times ( she looks defiant). I've always given you the answer I knew was wrong in my heart. Sam Malone, will you marry me? 

Sam: (his mouth is wide open but he gives an answer) Yeah. Yeah I'll marry you. 

Diane: (she can't contain her excitement and jumps up and down but then quickly composes herself, trying not to look _too_ happy. She clears her throat.) Thank you Sam! (she hugs him) Now you ask me. 

Sam: _What?_

Diane: Sam! I don't want to look back on this and remember that I asked you. Sam just ask me quickly. 

Sam: Diane! 

Diane: Oh please Sam, you already said yes. (she pouts making him feel guilty) 

Sam: Alright, alright (sighs and rolls his eyes but then gets down on one knee and takes out the ring) Diane Chambers, will you marry me? 

Diane: ( pauses) Yes! I will! ( Sam looks surprised but happy, and he slips the ring on her left hand. they kiss) Now, what do you say we go rent a hotel room and make up for lost time okay? 

Sam: (with "that" look) Yeah that sounds great. But wait what about Samantha? 

Diane: (laughs) Sam! What a father you've become! Well actually I ran into Kelley, Woody's wife, and Samantha really hit it off with her girls, Bailey and Sarah. She's having a little sleep over at their house tonight. 

Sam:(also laughs) Well then what are we waiting for? We've got 10 years to catch up on! Let's go! 

(They leave to go and celebrate their engagement.) 


	9. Finally another surprise

Chapter 9- Finally... another surprise 

(a couple of weeks later it's Sam and Diane's wedding day. They are being wed at Cheers, which is closed for the occasion. Diane waits patiently in Sam's office. Samantha waits with her because she's the flower girl. Out in the bar Sam waits by the justice of the peace that is marrying them. He looks amazingly handsome in his tux. The music starts to play and Samantha enters scattering flowers as she goes. She comes to a stop by Sam and it is time for Diane to enter. Fraiser, who has flown in from Seattle for the wedding is giving Diane away. They enter from Sam's office and walk the short distance to where Sam is standing. Fraiser kisses Diane lightly on the cheek and hands her over to Sam. A couple of minutes later the justice of the peace is ready to have them recite their vows but Diane interrupts him.) 

Diane: Uh wait, we've (she glances at Sam) at least I've written my own vows. 

Justice of the Peace: Well by all means go ahead. 

Diane: Thank You (turns to Sam). Sam, from moment I cam in here 20 years ago (her voice trembles as she struggles to find the words she rehearsed so well just minutes before) and I saw you, I had this idiosyncratic feeling that we would somehow, someday end up together. At times I didn't think it was possible, (laughs) everyone in this bar can tell you about our bad times, and also our good. But here we are today, getting married, and I love you. If I may borrow a quote from the famous Greek poet- (everyone in the bar sighs and rolls their eyes) 

Sam: _Diane!_ c'mon will you? 

Diane: Oh all right all right, now your turn Sam. 

Sam: Okay. Diane you know I love you. I may not always know how or when to say it but I do. We've both waited so long for this moment and I don't know, I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I have to be with one woman for the rest of my life, I want it to be you. 

Diane: Oh Sam! (small silent tears slide down her cheeks. She put her arms around his neck and tries to kiss him) 

JoP: Wait! Not just yet! I now pronounce you husband and wife, _now_ you may kiss the bride. 

(they kiss, a long and enchanting kiss. most of the people in the bar clap except for Carla who can be heard hitting the floor, gasping for breath.) 

Diane: Oh Carla, give it up, it's too late! Sam we're married, we're finally married! I just wish Coach were here to see this. 

Sam: Yeah me too honey. But right now I've got a surprise for you. 

Diane: Oh Sam! What? 

Sam: Well after we got engaged a couple weeks ago I wanted to get you a really great wedding present, well something we could both share. So I bought the house we were going to live in before you left. 

Diane: (squeals with delight) Sam! That's the most considerate, thoughtful, romantic, totally unexpected thing you've ever done for me! 

Sam: Well good I was hoping you'd see it that way because we're still putting that picture of the dogs playing pool above the fireplace. 

Diane: _Sam._ Anyway I've got a surprise for you too! 

Sam: (thinking of all the possible things that Diane might have gotten him he says this rather sarcastically) Oh goody! What is it? 

Diane: Well you remember the night I pro- (glance nervously around) I mean you proposed to me? Well actually after you proposed to me? 

Sam: (laughs) Yeah, what about it? 

Diane: Well Sam, you're going to be a daddy...again! (Sam doesn't respond because he has just passed out and hit the ground hard. Several people rush to his side.) 

Carla: Sammy! Sammy now you know how I feel! 

Cliff: It's okay everyone! Stand back. You know it's a scientific fact that if someone is knocked out from startling news you should leave them be for exactly 23 and three quarters of a minute. When the regain consciousness they will have forgotten the whole incident. 

Woody: Is that true Mr. Clavin? 

Cliff: Sure it Woody. 

Woody: Wow! Back in Hanover whenever somebody wanted something else to forget something they'd just take them out back with a pan and- ( he pauses thinking hard) 

Norm: And what Woody? 

Woody: I don't know Mr. Peterson I forgot (scratches his head and pours Norm another beer.) 

Fraiser: (pushing his way through the crowd until he's at Sam's side.) No Woody that is not true. Now someone help me get him into his office, Woody can I have a cold glass of water please? 

Woody: Sure thing Dr. Crane (hands the glass to Fraiser.) 

(a couple of minutes later Sam lays on the couch in his office. Fraiser, Diane and Carla are by his side trying to revive him.) 

Fraiser: This should wake him up (dumps the glass of water over Sam's face but nothing happens). 

Carla: Let me try. (she leans over close to Sam and screams as loud as she can but still he remains unconscious) 

Diane: Stand back. Watch out Carla, I'll get him up. (she kneels beside the couch and kisses Sam very passionately on the lips.He immediately starts to move but his eyes are still closed. His arms reach up around Diane in a tight embrace. Diane get slightly angry and pulls away.) 

Diane: Oh Sam, good you're up let's talk. 

Sam: (looks up at Diane. As he slowly sits up he suddenly grabs his forehead as if in pain) Oh I had the worst dream! You and I were married and you told me you were pregnant. Whoa that gave me a- 

Diane: That wasn't a dream Sam, that happened just a couple of minutes ago. (Sam lays back down and closes his eyes.) 

Fraiser: Sam sit up! Talk to your wife! You've got to face this problem head on! 

Diane: Fraiser, I think we can handle this. 

Fraiser: (looking both put-off and embarrassed at the same time) Yes- yes of course, come on Carla. (Carla reluctantly leaves but not without shooting a nasty look at Diane first) 

Diane: Sam I'm sorry, that probably wasn't the best time to tell you my news. 

Sam: No, no I suppose not. 

Diane: now we really are married and I really am pregnant so we need to- (someone knocks at the door) 

Sam: (angrily) Carla we are having a very important discussion here! I told you- 

Samantha: (from behind the door) Daddy? Mom? 

Diane: Oh you can come in sweetheart. (Samantha comes in looking worried) 

Samantha: Are you okay? 

Sam: Yeah I'm fine. Mommy was just telling my the- the news. 

Samantha: So it's true, you are going to have a baby? 

Diane: Yes. 

Samantha: Yay!!! I was hoping someday I would have someone to play with. I was a little jealous of Sarah and Bailey. 

Diane: Well I'm glad you feel that way (she kisses the top of her head) Now will you please go outside and wait with Dr. Crane while we finish talking and afterwards we can go and get some ice cream. Okay? 

Samantha: Okay (she leaves and Sam and Diane turn towards each other) 

Sam: I am happy. I wasn't sure this would ever happen. I mean us getting married. 

Diane: I'm so glad Sam. I was afraid you wouldn't want to marry me. What is this our 100th try? 

Sam: (laughs) Yeah just about. Anyway let's go and "break in" our new house. If you know what I mean. 

Diane: _Sam!_

Sam: Ok, ok. Let's go home (they begin to walk out). But seriously I think we should start in the kitchen. (their voices fade away and can no longer be heard as they leave the office.) 


End file.
